HST  Humour Sexuellement Transmissible
by LoveHuddyFic
Summary: De mini-chapitres  dialogues  ente House et Cuddy, s'interrogeant sur leur vie de couple ! Conversations humoristiques et coquines !
1. Titre 1

Je me lance dans un nouveau genre de fanfiction aujourd'hui. Genre que j'ai d'ailleurs pleinement plagié a phi-huddy (avec son accord bien sur !), qui nous a fait partager sa traduction d'une fic allemande.  
J'ai trouvé ce nouveau fonctionnement vraiment tres efficace, et je me suis lancée la-dedans. Vous verrez que cette fic, composée de mini-chapitres, sont essentiellement, voire totalement, basés sur le sexe. Vous etes prevenus. J'ai toutefois essayé que ce ne soit jamais vulgaire, bien que nous allons aborder des themes plutôt, personnels ! Il n'y a pas de descriptions et ça reste toujours dans le vague, sans parler du fait que l'humour y est ajouté pour faire passer ça tout en douceur (pardonnez-moi l'expression).

Je vous explique vite fait mon fonctionnement : Il y a un titre, qui aborde un theme particulier, pour cing mini-chapitres.  
Bonne lecture ! Et n'hesitez pas a laisser des commentaires svp !

* * *

**I. Interrogations sexuelles**

**1. **

- Cette hallucination que tu as faite sur moi, cette scène de sexe, c'était plutôt sauvage ou tendre ? demande-t-elle alors qu'il l'enlace tendrement dans le lit.

- En quoi c'est important ?

- J'aimerai savoir si je suis a la hauteur de ton imagination !

- Tu l'es largement. Sauf pour le plaquage au mur, ça on n'a toujours pas tenté.

- Quel placage ?

- Viens, je vais te montrer...

**2. **

- Quand les femmes sont seules, elles se contentent de se plonger dans leur travail pour oublier leur misérable vie sociale. Vous les hommes, vous allez voir des prostituées.

- Alors ce n'est pas leur vie sociale qu'elles veulent oublier, mais leur misérable vie sexuelle ! ironise-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur demandais de te faire... ? lui demande-t-elle a voix basse.

- Ca ne va pas recommencer avec ces questions vicieuses !

- Le plus vicieux dans l'histoire c'est toi ! C'est toi qui accueillait des femmes a moitiés nues dans ton appartement !

- Ou complètement parfois...

- Allez, dis-moi, s'il te plait.

- La première chose qu'elles devaient faire était de mettre un tailleur très serré, et de prendre l'air d'une femme insatisfaite !

- Idiot va ! lui dit-elle en le frappant doucement le bras.

**3.**

- Tu n'as jamais eu envie de tenter autre chose ? lui glisse-t-il a l'oreille alors qu'il lui caresse le bas ventre sous le drap.

- De quel genre ?

- Du genre, menottes, fouet ou même sextoy.

- Disons que j'ai tenté les trois, mais qu'il n'y en a qu'un qui m'a laissé un bon souvenir...

- Je parie sur le sextoy !

- Comment tu as deviné ? lui dit-elle en rigolant, légèrement gênée.

- Parce que tu tentes toujours d'aller plus vite dans les coups de bassin. Et malgré mon énorme...

- Potentiel ! le coupe-t-elle brusquement.

- ...Je ne suis pas une machine. Ca se voyait que tu avais de l'expérience mécanique ! Pfff, j'aurais du faire mécano...plaisante-t-il.

**4. **

- Allez dis-moi !

- M'enfin c'est inhumain d'être aussi curieuse !

- Tu l'as forcement fait ! Tous les hommes le font ! dit-elle morte de rire.

- D'accord, d'accord, c'est vrai, je l'ai fait.

- Je le savais ! Et alors...combien ?

- Je croyais que tu avais une bonne vision des mesures...

- Oui mais j'ai rarement l'occasion de rester les yeux fixés sur ton pénis ! Je dirais 21 cm, lâche-t-elle malicieusement.

- Si peu que ca ? ironise-t-il.

- Oh j'y crois pas ! Il est au dessus de la moyenne, et il se plaint encore !

**5. **

- Ok alors si je perds, je te fais ce truc que tu aimes tant, et pendant le temps que tu veux ! lui dit-elle sérieusement.

- Marché conclu ! Et si tu gagnes, ma langue restera le temps que tu veux entre tes cuisses...

- Wow, tu sais bien que c'est mon point faible, je ne peux pas refuser. Très bien, alors je me lance.

- Je suis tout ouïe darling !

- Il a remporté...quatre Super Bowl ? dit-elle hésitante.

_House lui lance son plus beau sourire. Moqueur, il papillonne exagérément des cils. Alors que Cuddy commence a faire la moue, elle lui lance un regard noir._

- Quoi ? Non ne me dis pas que j'ai perdu !

- Troy Aikman a remporté trois Super Bowl ! Pas quatre ! En 92, 93, et 95.

- T'es sur de ca ? On devrait vérifier !

- Y'a pas a vérifier. T'as perdu chérie ! ... Tu te mets a genoux tout de suite ?


	2. Titre 2

Merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente de voir que ce nouveau genre vous plait. Et que le theme du sexe ne vous apparait pas comme vulgaire.

Voici donc le titre II de cette fic. Ce sont les seuls chapitres qui n'abordent pas le theme du sexe directement. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**II. Amour, guimauve et tralala.**

**6. **

- On a l'impression que tu as peur d'aimer, lâche-t-elle, brisant alors le silence dans son bureau.

- Tu crois que je ne t'aime pas ?

- Je suis sure que tu m'aimes. Tu pourrais simplement le montrer un peu plus souvent.

- Et les ressorts de ton matelas qui ne cessent de grincer toute la nuit, ce n'est pas suffisant comme preuve ?

- Le sexe ce n'est pas de l'amour.

- Vraiment ? Tu penses que si tu étais grosse et moche je coucherais quand même avec toi ? dit-il ironiquement. Ton corps est un vrai plus !

- Donc tu m'aimes moi, pour mon caractère, mais aussi pour mon corps ? lance-t-elle hésitante.

- T'avais pas compris ?

**7.**

- Si elle continue de pleurer toute la nuit, je vais être obligé de me lever Cuddy. Et ta fille n'appréciera pas qu'un boiteux mal rasé vienne l'engueuler.

- Tu n'as qu'à mettre des bouchons dans tes oreilles !

- Oui je pourrais faire ça, ou alors je pourrais me lever et la ramener avec nous dans le lit.

- Ca ne te dérangerai pas ? demande-t-elle, surprise de l'attitude conciliante de son petit ami.

- Pas si elle se tait enfin ! Et puis, elle prend pas de place ma petite lady.

- « _Ma_ petite lady » ?

- Quoi t'es jalouse ? Bon allez, je vais la chercher.

**8. **

- C'est adorable, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as pris ce stage de cheval, alors que tu vas passer ton après-midi a me regarder, lui dit-elle a travers la cabine, alors qu'elle enfile sa tenue de cavalière.

- Parce que ça te fait plaisir, et que tu rêvais de pouvoir remonter sur un pur sang.

_Tout en sortant de la cabine, elle s'argue d'une mine perplexe. _

- Ce pantalon est trop petit. Il me serre, non ?

- Normal, lance-t-il, un sourire sur le visage. J'ai demandé au gars de me donner une taille en dessous de la tienne.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que de dos, j'ai une vision orgasmique sur tes fesses, et que j'imagine déjà quand elles rebondiront sur le cheval !

**9. **

- Est-ce que tu serais prêt a venir habiter chez moi ? demande-t-elle soucieuse.

- C'est sur que ce serait plus pratique pour le sexe. Et puis j'arrêterai de m'acharner sur ces pauvres chaussettes qui te remplacent le soir.

- Je suis sérieuse House. Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Pour nous ?

- J'ai lâché les prostituées, les opiacés, et même les Monsters Trucks pour toi. Je devrais pouvoir faire un effort pour mon appart, lui dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

**10.**

- Si Wilson veut que tu y ailles avec lui, alors vas-y !

- Mais j'ai pas envie ! Je veux juste rester chez moi, sur mon canapé, a te dorloter toute la soirée en déboutonnant petit a petit ton chemiser, lui dit-il avec des yeux charmeurs.

- C'est sur que je ne serais pas contre, mais c'est ton ami. Tu dois aussi faire des efforts.

- Comme avec toi lorsque je t'aide a faire tes mots-croisés ? ironise-t-il.

- Exactement.

- Seulement je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas partir pendant tout un week-end comme ca.

- Pourquoi pas ? s'interroge-t-elle.

- Parce que je suis de nouveau dépendant, lui lance-t-il, le regard sérieux.

_Lisa releva la tête, et observa son petit ami a l'air grave, tentant de comprendre la situation..._

- Tu as repris de la Vicodine... ? Ou bien carrément de la drogue ?

- En quelque sorte. Mon addiction aujourd'hui, ce sont tes lèvres.

* * *

N'hesitez a laisser une petite review si vous avez lu (meme si vous n'avez pas de compte ), merci encore !


	3. Titre 3

Merci pour vos commentaires, voici le titre 3 de cette fic "Pensées choquantes".

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**III. Pensées choquantes **

**11.**

- Non...c'est une blague ?

- Quoi, je n'ai même pas le droit de t'offrir un bouquet de fleurs ?

- C'est juste que, ce n'est pas naturel venant de toi. Je ne m'attendais pas a ça je dois t'avouer ! dit-elle les yeux remplis de joie.

- T'en fais pas trop, j'irais les rendre aux enfants du service de Wilson.

- Tu les as volés a des enfants ? demande-t-elle soucieuse.

- Evidemment ! D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi ils offrent toujours des fleurs aussi fragiles, et éphémères aux gamins chauves du 3eme...

- Parce que ce sont des cancéreux House.

**12.**

- Si tu n'avais pas eu Rachel a l'époque, et que tu étais tout de même en couple avec le nain, t'aurais essayé d'avoir un gamin avec lui ?

- C'est un peu gênant comme conversation, non ? lui dit-elle en tentant d'échapper a l'interrogatoire.

- Tu n'aurais quand même pas essayé d'avoir un enfant de lui ? Ton besoin maternel n'était pas aussi désespéré rassure-moi !

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que personne ne veut d'un gamin qui fera 1m 20 en taille adulte, avec un penchant vicieux, et en plus avec des yeux de travestis.

**13.**

- Non je ne veux pas le faire, laisse tomber Lisa.

- Mais pourquoi ? demande-t-elle vivement. Et si moi j'en ai envie !

- Je ne veux pas c'est tout. Je trouve ça...dégradant.

- C'est ce que tu faisais avec tes prostituées ?

_House ne répondit pas. Lisa continua. _

- Si c'est dégradant, ce le sera pour moi. Pas pour toi, et j'en ai vraiment envie. Je veux essayer ca avec toi. S'il te plait. C'est moi qui te le demande. Et ne me dis pas que tu ne l'a jamais fait, je ne te croirais pas !

- Evidemment que je l'ai déjà fait, mais avec toi c'est différent. Je ne me vois pas te prendre comme ca, vulgairement.

- ...Tu trouves la sodomie vulgaire ?

**14.**

- Tu vois qu'on a bien fait d'essayer.

- Tu peux encore t'asseoir ? lui demande-t-il en rigolant légèrement.

- Non mais arrête, tu n'étais pas si performant que ça non plus !

- Quoi ? C'est moi qui ai tout fait ! Ta seule action consistait a être sur les genoux.

- Peut-être, mais avoue que je le fais bien.

- Ca c'est sur, lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur le lit.

**15.**

- J'ai besoin de toi, en salle de consultation n°2 ! Tout de suite ! lui dit House, en faisant un signe de la tête.

- Pourquoi ? Mais tu n'es pas prévu en consultation normalement.

- Je sais, je veux juste essayer le nouveau siège d'auscultation avec toi.

_Lisa le regarde avec instance, et voyant son air audacieux, elle enchaine : _

- Oh non ! Pas de sexe a l'hôpital House !

- Ah bon ? Dommage, je vais obliger de reprendre les auditions des belles brunes avec leurs tailleurs trop petits. C'est la fille du 4eme qui va être contente.

* * *

J'espere que ce nouveau titre vous a plu, et que ce n'est toujours pas vulgaire, mais plutot comique !

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, meme de quelques mots. Merci encore.


	4. Titre 4

Merci pour vos commentaires. Voici le titre IV.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**IV. Nature et découverte...de l'autre. **

**16. **

- Tu as perdu ta virginité a quel âge ? demanda a mi-mots Lisa, allongée sur le lit.

- Quoi ? M'enfin c'est quoi cette question ! annonça-t-il en tentant de feindre l'air outré. Moi je ne vais pas te demander, hein ? dit-il en souriant malicieusement.

- Lucas m'avait demandé aussi, mais je n'allais pas lui dire a quel âge j'avais sauté le pas. Il aurait tout de suite deviné que c'était avec toi.

- Et quel pas en plus ! dit-il en exagérant son clin d'œil. N'empêche, t'aurais peut-être dû lui dire, ca l'aurait rendu jaloux ce petit con.

- Bon allez, c'était a quel âge pour toi ?

**17.**

- Non c'est vrai ? dit-elle en riant.

- Je te jure. Je devais avoir quoi...8ans a peine.

- Tu as vu tes parents faire l'amour !

- Je les ai entendus aussi ! J'ai eu la totale...

- C'est pour ça que t'es si obsédé par le sexe.

- Je ne suis pas obsédé par le sexe, je suis obsédé par toi.

**18.**

- Au fait dis moi, t'as déjà essayé un plan a trois ? demande-t-il sournoisement.

- Je ne vais pas répondre a cette question House !

- Je veux tout savoir de toi, et de tes découvertes sexuelles !

- Non je n'ai jamais essayé de faire l'amour avec deux autres personnes. Satisfait ?

- C'est surtout Wilson qui va être satisfait !

**19.**

- J'avais encore une question.

- Oh non c'est pas vrai...souffle-t-elle, extenuée par l'interrogatoire de son petit ami.

- Est-ce que tes ex étaient mieux montés que moi ?

- Est-ce que ca concerne ton ego ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je dois y aller avec des pincettes.

- Ca veut dire oui ça...dit-il un peu déçu.

- Non, ca veut dire non. Evidemment que non ! Même au repos on voit bien que t'es au dessus de la moyenne. Je vais même te dire un truc, en plus d'être le mieux « monté » comme tu dis, tu es aussi le plus sexy.

**20.**

- A mon tour d'avoir des questions gênantes sous prétexte de vouloir m'intéresser a toi, ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire celé sur le visage.

- Je t'écoute...

- Tu préfères les blondes ou les brunes ?

- Les brunes évidemment. Surtout celles qui sont doyennes de médecine.

- Et t'es plutôt du genre a aimer exagérément les préliminaires, ou bien tu préfères passer a l'acte tout de suite ?

- Préliminaires, sans hésitations.

- Vraiment ? s'enquit-elle, un peu étonnée.

- Evidemment ! On a passé sept ans a ne faire que des préliminaires. Je serais hypocrite si je disais que je n'aimais pas ça !

* * *

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour me donner vos impressions ! Merci encore.


	5. Titre 5

Voici le titre V pour vous, merci encore pour vos commentaires !

* * *

**V. Consensus, lapsus, et autre suce. **

**21. **

- Ou...est-ce que tu as appris, a faire ca ? C'est exceptionnellement...plaisant ! lui dit-il difficilement, alors que les râles prennent possession de son corps.

- J'ai eu quelques cours, grâce a un homme vraiment performant qui a su me guider...lui répond-elle d'une voix sensuelle tout en continuant son activité en s'aidant maintenant de ses doigts.

- Ne t'arrête pas, surtout ne t'arrête pas.

- J'y compte pas !

- Shuut...quand tu parles tu ralentis le rythme ! Allez encore, s'il te plait...J'adore quand tu fais ces aller-retour sur mon...dos.

- Les massages des vertèbres sont les meilleurs.

**22. **

- Tu serais d'accord pour me faire une petite gâterie ? demande House avec un air charmeur.

- Et moi, est-ce que je te demande si tu veux me faire une gâterie ? Non jamais !

- Oui mais c'est parce que toi, tu es coincée, et qu'en plus je suis quelqu'un de très demandeur.

- C'est ca oui.

_Un silence s'installe. Ils se défient du regard. _

- Si personne ne cède pour commencer a faire plaisir a l'autre, on ne va jamais s'en sortir, déclare Cuddy d'un ton ferme.

- Bien sur que si, il faut simplement arriver a concilier nos envies, dit House avec un air magistral, rapprocher les peuples, faire l'amour, pas la guerre !

- Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment Gandhi ?

- Avec un simple 69 ! En fait c'est pas compliqué...suffit d'un 69 pour sauver le monde.

**23.**

- Humm...j'ai envie d'une banane... lance Cuddy assise sur le canapé, tout en regardant fixement House qui se trouve dans la cuisine.

- Vraiment... ? lui répond-il, l'air lubrique déjà figé sur le visage.

- Oui depuis ce matin je ne pense qu'a ça. Comme une envie qui ne veut pas partir.

_House s'approche et commence a déboutonner son jean. Cuddy le regarde étonnée. _

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Bah tu as dis que tu voulais...

- Non ! Je veux vraiment une banane, celle qui est juste a coté de toi dans le saladier House ! lui explique Cuddy tout en riant de la situation.

- Ah. Super. Si tu veux tout savoir, _ma_ banane vient d'être très très vexée. Il lui faudrait un bisou magique pour qu'elle retrouve le sourire.

- Au moins ça hein ? ...approche.

**24. **

- C'est vrai que tes doigts sont longs et fins, ça c'est le piano.

- Mais ils ont aussi beaucoup de dextérité, et ça c'est la guitare, dit-il fièrement, alors que sa compagne caresse sa main. Tu n'as pas a t'en plaindre de mes doigts, hein ?

- Ils sont très efficace, ca c'est sur, je n'ai rien a dire de ce coté la ! dit-elle en riant légèrement.

- C'est vrai que je m'en sors bien pour ce genre de préliminaire...je suis un gars patient !

- Avoue que tu n'as pas a patienter très longtemps quand même.

- Ca c'est parce que je suis très fort, et puis parce que ma langue est d'une souplesse redoutable !

**25.**

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demande Cuddy, alors que House a la main dans son pantalon de pyjama, l'ordinateur sur les genoux.

- Porno.

_Sans même paraitre gêné, il continue son petit manège. _

- Vraiment ? Tu regardes un porno, alors que je suis a la maison avec toi. Tu n'as même pas pensé que je pouvais compenser ce film, et t'aider un peu ?

- Tu semblais occupée, mais t'inquiète, je gère la situation, je suis habitué !

- Je suis vexée que tu es besoin de ça, ma nuisette ne suffit pas a éveiller tes envies ? demande-t-elle d'une voix langoureuse, en faisant une moue de la bouche.

_House relève la tête, et observe sa compagne. _

- Je dois avouer que c'est bien plus intéressant que ce gang-bang.

_La main toujours sous le tissu du pantalon, House s'apprête a refermer l'ordinateur alors que Cuddy s'approche rapidement. _

- Fais voir ça...dit Cuddy.

_House tourne l'écran vers sa compagne qui vient de s'installer a ses cotés._

- Je ne parlais pas de l'ordinateur House...

* * *

J'espere que celui-ci aussi vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas de donner vos impressions !

Merci !


	6. Titre 6

Merci pour vos commentaires. Voici cinq autres chapitres.

* * *

**VI. Nouvelles expériences. **

**26.**  
- Je croyais pourtant que tu avais un petit coté vicieux, et que ça te plairait ce genre de choses.  
- Je l'ai, j'ai ce coté vicieux. Mais c'est hors de question, répondit House fermement.  
- Tu as peur ? Tu penses que tu seras mal a l'aise, ou pas a la hauteur...demanda doucement Cuddy, tout en caressant le torse de son petit ami.  
- Non ça n'a rien avoir avec ça. Je ne supporterais pas qu'un autre homme te touche.  
_Silence. Elle le regarda tendrement. _  
- C'est pour ca que tu ne veux pas tenter un truc a trois ? Tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre me caresse... ?  
- Arg...je crois que je vais vomir.

**27.**  
- Allez hop ! J'espère que t'as fais ton yoga ce matin Lisa, et que tu t'es bien étirée, parce que moi j'ai bien envie de te ... tiens j'avais une bonne blague vicieuse là. En plus ça rimait.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares encore ? s'enquit-elle soucieuse.  
- Sextape.  
- Oh la...non. Je ne crois pas que je sois faite pour ça, dit-elle les sourcils froncés.  
- Je ne te demande pas de devenir actrice porno, juste de faire comme d'habitude : l'étoile.  
- Non mais t'exagere ! Je ne fais pas l'étoile, c'est moi qui mène toute la danse a chaque fois ! Et je prends même les initiatives pour les positions.  
- Ca, c'est parce que tu n'es pas assez téméraire, et que tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir faire ce que je te demande...lui dit-il avec un léger sourire moqueur. De nouvelles positions audacieuses !  
- Je te rappelle que, dévorer un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète en faisant l'amour, n'est pas considéré comme une nouvelle position du Kâma-Sûtra.

**28. **  
- D'accord, alors si je te dis « nouvelles expériences » tu penses a quoi ? lui demande-t-il tout en songeant a sa propre réponse.  
- Euh...chirurgie exploratrice ?  
- Ok...murmure-t-il. Oublie l'hôpital, et revenons sur ce qui fait bouger le monde : le sexe ! Donc, « nouvelles expériences », ca t'évoque quoi ?  
- Je suis assez classique niveau sexe House, et tu le sais très bien. Je ne sais pas trop.  
- Réponse : sextoy !  
- Ce n'est pas vraiment une nouvelle expérience ça...  
- Si, parce que on n'en a jamais utilisé tous les deux. Cette fois, c'est moi qui vais mener la danse ! Et tu n'auras pas ton mot a dire, même quand ton corps se cambrera sous l'impulsion de mes doigts et du canard...

**29.**  
- Non mais on n'y arrivera jamais ! dit-il légèrement énervé, une feuille de papier dans la main.  
- Mais bien sur que si, passe juste ta jambe ici, et moi, je dois simplement...attend, voila.  
- Je te dis que cette position n'est pas humaine ! Toi tu peux le faire parce que tu fais du yoga, mais moi ma souplesse s'arrête a la flexibilité de mes pouces quand je joue a la console ! Et en plus, comment tu veux que je bouge mon bassin maintenant ! C'est impossible !  
_Lisa se détacha du corps de House, lui arrachant au passage la feuille des dessins du Kâma-Sûtra. Elle se mit a rigoler de tout son corps, entraînant alors House dans un fou rire avec elle. _  
- Fais-moi plaisir, raye donc cette position Lisa !

**30.**  
- Sur le canapé ? Ou sur le comptoir de la cuisine ?  
- Et pourquoi pas simplement sur le lit, comme d'habitude ? demande Cuddy un peu déroutée.  
- Je veux tenter autre chose Lisa. Allez quoi, sur le sofa ?  
_Cuddy s'approcha et vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du canapé, observant malicieusement House face a elle. _  
- Je suis sure que des dizaines de femmes sont passées sur ce canapé, n'est-ce pas ?  
_House préféra ne pas répondre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lisa se leva, et vint s'appuyer sur le grand piano noir. House s'approcha a son tour et la fit grimper sur l'instrument, d'une portée habile par les hanches. Lorsque ses pieds vinrent choquer contre les touches du piano, le son maladroit des notes fit sourire House. Lisa émit un petit bruit de contentement, et tout en attrapant son partenaire par la chemise, elle lança : _  
- J'ai tout a coup très, très envie d'apprendre la musique...

TBC...

* * *

  
N'oubliez pas de laisser vos impressions ! Merci !


	7. Titre 7

Merci pour les commentaires, voici le titre VII.

* * *

**VII. Etonnamment jouissif. **

**31.**  
- Tu es un Dieu ! dit-elle en s'esclaffant. Trois fois, et trois orgasmes !  
- Je savais que j'étais bon, mais mon jugement était faussé.  
- Pourquoi ca ? demande-t-elle curieuse.  
- Parce que je payais les femmes pour me faire croire que j'étais bon !  
_Elle rigola, et demanda : _  
- Et moi, je suis comment ?  
- Et bah, brune, la quarantain...  
- House ! dit elle brusquement. Sans rire.  
- Tu es exceptionnelle. C'est ce que tu voulais entendre ? Et si j'arrive a te faire jouir autant de fois, c'est parce que tes gémissements valent bien toutes les petites pilules bleues du monde.

**32.**  
- Wow...lâche-t-il doucement, l'air sérieux, brisant alors le silence de la chambre.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca ne va pas ce que je fais ? demande-t-elle alors qu'elle est toujours a genoux devant lui, exécutant sa succion d'amour.  
- Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu personne faire ça avec autant de...tendresse, dit-il bouche bée.  
_Se relevant doucement, elle l'observa alors dans les yeux, et l'embrassa langoureusement. Tout en lui souriant, House coupa le moment de complicité : _  
- Tu peux continuer ?  
_Elle se mit a rire. _  
- Si dès que je te fais un compliment, tu t'arrêtes, on ne va jamais s'en sortir.

**33.**  
- C'est fou ce que tu peux être souple quand même, remarque-t-il alors que le corps de sa partenaire se cambre sous l'effet de sa langue.  
- Tais-toi donc et continue ! parvient-elle a lui souffler, alors que la main de House persiste sur son bas ventre, sa tête disparaissant entre les jambes de Cuddy.  
- Ton clitoris est tellement gonflé que ca devrait être interdit par la loi.  
- Shhuutt House ! hurle-t-elle, mélangée entre le désir fulgurant et l'agacement de sa réflexion pendant son massage lingual.  
- Je te jure ! Attends, bouge pas, je prends une photo !  
_En moins d'une seconde, il s'était éclipsé de la chambre, laissant Cuddy se contorsionner seule sur le lit. Toujours étendue sur le drap, elle cria de tout son être : _  
- Houuuuuse revient ! Mais quel idiot...

**34.**  
- Pourquoi tu ne me mets jamais de fessées ? demande-t-elle langoureusement.  
- Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Ce genre dominateur, « tu m'obéis » etc...c'est pas ce que j'appelle faire l'amour.  
- Vraiment ? s'enquit-elle étonnée, et assez contente de cette vision de l'amour qu'il ose enfin avouer.  
- Oui, je trouve ca vulgaire. Pourquoi, tu le voudrais toi ? Que je te maltraite, dit-il en rigolant.  
- Non pas forcement, reconnait-elle.  
- D'ailleurs c'est bizarre, réfléchit-il, les hommes frappent les fesses des femmes et ça n'étonne personne.  
- Oui et ?  
- Mais les femmes ne mettent jamais de petite tape sur nos testicules...Hum, le sexe masculin est lésé dans cette histoire !  
- ...tu voudrais que je nous mette à égalité ? répond-elle malicieusement, alors que sa main se glisse sous le drap.  
- Tu serais gentille.

**35.**  
- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? demande-t-elle nerveusement.  
- Tu permets que je reprenne ma respiration s'il te plait...c'est moi qui fait tout là, dit-il en se retirant d'elle, et en s'allongeant a coté de son corps.  
- Laisse moi faire, tu as mal a la cuisse en plus. Pour une fois ce sera toi qui feras l'étoile !  
_Lisa s'installe alors sur lui, accroupie, et appuyant ses mains sur le torse de House. Lui faisant face, elle remarque que ses allers-retours commence a lui faire de l'effet. Sa respiration revient a un rythme plus régulier, du moins autant qu'elle puisse l'être lors d'un instant jouissif, et pendant que House l'observe longuement dans les yeux, elle remarque son air canaille sur le visage. _  
- Tu vois que je peux prendre les devants moi aussi ! dit-elle fièrement, avant que House ne la retourne brusquement sur le lit.  
- Et tu vas voir que moi, je peux te prendre par derrière !

TBC...

* * *

  
_"je peux te prendre par derrière"_ Non c'etait pas vulgaire, juste marrant, non? x)


	8. Titre 8

Merci pour vos reviews, voici le titre VIII !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**VIII. Tout est (s)permit !**  
**  
**  
**36.**  
- Tu trouves que je crie un peu trop ? demande-t-elle embarrassée.  
- Non, et puis tu ne cries pas toi, tu gémis, c'est encore plus excitant !  
- Par contre toi, tu pourrais essayer d'être un peu plus démonstratif quand tu prends du plaisir...  
- Et mes deux éjaculations précoces, c'était pas assez démonstratif de mon plaisir peut-être ?

**37.**  
- J'ai remarqué un truc, tu grinces des dents quand tu arrives...au bout, souffle-t-elle épuisée par l'audace de son partenaire.  
- Au bout ?  
- Oui enfin quand tu vas te lâcher quoi, dit-elle timidement.  
- On dit éjaculer il me semble, enfin je crois, c'est pas comme si j'étais médecin ! Laisse moi le temps de vérifier dans le dico tu veux...  
_Lisa se met a rire tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. _  
- Non mais je t'assure. C'est très mauvais en plus.  
- Peut-être que si j'enfouissais ma tête entre tes cuisses au moment ultime, j'aurais moins l'opportunité de grincer des dents. On va réessayer, hein, juste pour s'en assurer... !

**38.**  
- Tu as trop de pudeur pour moi House.  
_Il ne dit rien, force est de reconnaitre qu'il l'aime trop pour se laisser aller totalement. _  
- Je ne l'aurais pas pris mal, puisque c'est moi qui te l'ai demandé !  
- Je sais, mais non. Sur la poitrine je veux bien, mais pas sur le visage.  
- Je croyais pourtant que tous les hommes rêvaient de pouvoir faire ça avec leur partenaire.  
- Juste celles qu'on paie.  
_Silence._  
- Bon sang, mais tu ne trouves pas ca dégradant ? s'exclame-t-il tout a coup.  
- Un peu...souffle-t-elle. Mais je voulais te faire plaisir !  
- Non mais j'y crois pas, on se prend la tête tous les deux pour quelque chose qu'aucun de nous deux ne veut le faire ! Oublions ça, ok. Par contre je dois reconnaitre que c'était plutôt gentil de vouloir me faire plaisir...Alors je vais te rendre la pareille : écarte les jambes !

**39.**  
- Avant qu'on ne soit ensemble, combien de fois tu as rêvé de me faire l'amour ? lui souffle-t-elle doucement a l'oreille.  
- Je dois aussi compter les fois où ça a été trop vite ?  
- Comment ça ? s'enquit-elle.  
- Disons que parfois j'imaginais des choses, qui me faisaient aller plus vite que d'usage. Et malheureusement beaucoup de chaussettes ont perdues la vie ces fois-la.  
- Des choses de quel genre ? demande-t-elle dans un fou rire incontrôlable.  
- Tu as encore ce costume de superwoman de la fac ? Le slip par-dessus les collants m'a toujours fait de l'effet ! ironise-il, se moquant alors ouvertement de sa curiosité mal placée.  
- N'importe quoi ! Je n'ai plus ce costume, par contre, je peux peut-être récupérer le fouet de ton déguisement de Zorro...  
- Ah oui... ? Mmmh...Viens la toi !

**40.**  
- Si j'en ai connu un comme ça une fois. C'était plutôt étrange d'ailleurs.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait demandé de faire ? demande-t-il déjà soucieux.  
- Ne fronce pas tes sourcils comme si tu voulais le retrouver et lui donner une bonne correction House ! rit-elle. C'est juste qu'il semblait étonné que...que je n'avale pas.  
- M'enfin il est complètement con ! Si tu n'avales pas, tu n'avales pas, point barre. Y'a pas a tergiverser !  
- Oui mais tous les médecins n'écoute pas simplement leurs patients. Je n'avais pas la gorge rouge donc il n'avait pas voulu me donner le traitement...  
- ...Ah, tu parlais de ça toi ?

TBC...

* * *

N'oubliez pas de laisser vos impressions apres avoir lu ! Merci ^^


	9. Titre 9

Merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente que ca vous fasse toujours rire, malgré notre periode de deuil Huddyen x)

J'avais prevu qu'il y aurait 10 titres pour cette fic, donc 50 mini-chapitres. Ainsi, ce sont les avant-derniers ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**IX. Prendre les choses en mains. **  
**  
**  
**41.**  
- Tu connais ce truc espagnol ? Tu sais, où tu es censée me faire plaisir entre tes seins ? lance-t-il l'air de rien.  
- Euh oui, répond-elle un peu gênée. C'est la branl...disons plus correctement, « masturbation espagnole » ?  
- Exactement ! Je veux tenter, dit-il d'un ton décidé.  
- D'accord, je veux bien, lui réplique-t-elle souriante face a cette nouvelle initiative.  
- Hum, on va avoir un problème.  
- Quoi ?  
- Je ne risque pas de sentir grand-chose entre tes petits seins ronds. Mais vu la largeur de tes fesses, je crois que je vais tenter ma chance avec le super tanker !

**42.**  
- Je ne savais pas que tu étais une maniaque de la propreté !  
- Mais...je ne le suis pas, répond-elle soucieuse.  
- Pourtant tu as une manière d'astiquer vraiment impressionnante. Et là je ne parle plus d'hygiène hein...dit-il en exagérant son clin d'œil.  
- Ah oui ? Tu trouves que j'astique bien ?  
- Excellemment bien. D'ailleurs tu ne veux pas me lustrer un peu ? Il faut que ça brille, femme !

**43. **  
- Embrasse-moi...dit-elle alors que ses mots viennent s'échouer sur les lèvres de son partenaire.  
- Je ne fais que ça.  
- Plus bas...souffle-t-elle les yeux mi-clos.  
_Alors qu'elle a la jupe remontée, allongée sur le canapé du salon avec House au dessus d'elle, Cuddy commence a sentir les doigts de son amant frôler délicatement ses parties intimes. _  
- Je te veux maintenant ! Là. Tout de suite...souffle-t-elle alors que sa respiration vient a manquer.  
- Je ne suis pas encore...tout a fait prêt Lisa, répond-il un peu gêné. Donne moi une minute tu veux.  
_Elle fronça les sourcils et descendit brusquement sa main vers l'entre jambe de son partenaire. Celui-ci s'arrêta net, observant la ténacité de Lisa d'un air douteux. _  
- Ca te plait la ?  
- Oh oui ça a l'air d'être parfait...mais tu malaxes le coussin Lisa.

**44.**  
- Est-ce que tu sais « shaker » tes fesses ?  
_Silence. Lisa ne répond pas, tentant déjà de savoir où son petit ami voulait en venir. _  
- Je te préviens, je ne mettrai pas un pagne autour de mon bassin avec des noix de coco comme soutien-gorge, juste pour te faire plaisir.  
- Ah... Et si on gardait juste le pagne ?  
- Non, dit-elle l'air coquin sur le visage. Je te demande pas de shaker ton pénis moi.  
- Good point. Mais je peux essayer si tu veux. Faut juste que tu m'aides avec tes jolis doigts fins...

**45.**  
- J'ai l'impression que tes tétons vont exploser.  
- Tu veux pas la fermer House ? Et juste continuer a me caresser...  
- Ils sont tout durs, ce serait sympa d'en faire un moulage, non ? Je le mettrai sur mon bureau. Et je regarderai ce petit trou dans le plâtre tout en souriant.  
- House !  
- Quoi ? Ce serait notre petit secret ! Personne ne saura que le trou était ton téton voyons !

* * *

N'oubliez pas de laisser votre review avec vos impressions ! J'espere qu'ils vous ont plu !


	10. Titre 10

Voici les 5 derniers mini-chapitres de HST. J'ai eu du mal a retrouver l'inspiration apres le 7x15, un peu de deprime Huddy. Mais finalement, j'ai reussi, et je vous ai fait ce titre X qui est malheureusement le dernier !

Bonne lecture

* * *

**X. Dernières tentatives. **

****  
**46.**  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- De la vaseline ! s'ecria-t-il déjà fier de sa trouvaille.  
- Tu n'en a jamais eu besoin jusqu'à présent. Je crois que je suis assez humide quand même, non ? Et tu ne t'en plains pas en plus ! Surtout que d'habitude, ça passe tout seul...  
- Comme dans du beurre, ça c'est vrai ! Mais qui a dit que je parlais du devant ?

**47.**  
- Non non et non ! Il est hors de question que ce truc s'approche de mon vagin, dit-elle les yeux ronds et l'air décidé.  
- Qu, quoi ? M'enfin je l'ai acheté pour toi !  
- Mais tu as vu la taille de ce sextoy ! Ça, ce n'est pas excitant, c'est flippant !  
- N'exagère pas quand même, il n'est pas beaucoup plus gros que mini-greg ! tente-t-il de se convaincre face a la mine moqueuse de sa compagne.  
- C'est ça...lance-t-elle amusée avant de pincer la bouche et d'afficher une mine résignée. House, ce truc est tellement large qu'il va réussir a faire fusionner mon anus et mon vagin en un seul passage ! No way !

**48.**  
_Tous les deux allongés dans le lit, House commence a parler, l'air pensif. _  
- J'adore cet endroit au dessus de tes fesses et qui rejoins ton dos. Tu sais, ce petit creux bien centré, tout mignon qui semble faire la liaison de ton corps.  
- Non mais ça va pas bien toi...  
- C'est comme le bouton d'un panneau de contrôle, pile au milieu et qui attire l'œil, c'est intriguant. Il faudra que je pense a tapoter mini-greg dessus avant d'arriver au bout, ça ce sera la bonheur !  
- J'ai eu de la chance que tu n'aimes pas le creux de mes joues, sinon j'aurais eu le droit a une bifle...

**49.**  
- Bon allez, dis moi un chiffre entre 1 et 10, demande-t-il les yeux mi-clos prêt a s'endormir.  
- Si c'est encore pour choisir le nombre de partenaires de ta « partouze imaginaire » ce sera zéro.  
- Mais c'est dans ma tête! Et puis ça m'aide a dormir.  
- Me voir me faire tripoter par une quinzaine de type, ca t'aide a dormir ?  
- Peu importe qu'ils soient quinze et qu'ils te prennent par derrière a tour de rôle puisque c'est imaginaire !  
- « Ils me prennent a tour de rôle » hein ? souffle-t-elle. En tout cas, toi, tu n'es pas prêt de me prendre tout court.

**50.**  
- Enclenche le niveau 1...dit-elle allongée sur le lit, les jambes écartées, et n'apercevant même pas le visage de House entre ses cuisses.  
- T'as mis des piles au moins ?  
- Non non, j'attends que les deux chinois dans ma cave pédalent pour faire vibrer mon sextoy... évidemment que j'ai mis des piles ! Mets-le en route.  
_House obéit, et approche l'objet vibrant des parties intimes de Lisa. Celle-ci commence a onduler le bassin, et a gémir de plus en plus fort. Le sourire de House s'agrandit. _  
- J'accélère.  
_Il augmente alors la vitesse du vibromasseur. _  
- Doucement House.  
_La cyprine de Lisa faisant glisser l'objet entre ses doigts et celui-ci s'échappe des mains de House et vient fouetter d'un coup sec l'entre jambe de Cuddy. _  
- House ! Doucement bon sang ! Tu veux me scalper le clito ?

* * *

Merci a tous de m'avoir suivis, et merci a ceux qui ont commentés. J'espere que cette fic vous a plu et qu'elle vus a fait rire. En tout cas moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir a vous l'ecrire. Encore merci.


End file.
